Heroes Alliance Triumphant
Heroes Alliance Triumphant is a direct-to-video movie that will conclude the Heroes Alliance Forever TV series, as well as the Heroes Alliance trilogy. It will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray in the United States (from Warner Premiere), Canada (from Maple Pictures), Australia (from Madman Entertainment), United Kingdom (from Metrodome Distribution), Mexico (from Televisa Home Entertainment), and South Korea (from Premiere Entertainment). It will be a theatrical release in other nations, especially Japan and the UK. The plot revolves around the Heroes Alliance trying to free Earth from Satan and the Holo Family's control. This later spurs the final battle between the Heroes Alliance and Satan. Any action heroes who haven't made an appearance in Heroes Alliance and/or Heroes Alliance Forever will make a lot of cameos & non-speaking cameos and a couple of reccuring heroes in Heroes Alliance/Heroes Alliance Forever in the film for the first time. PLOT: Diana Holo, who is Josh Holo's cruel, abusive, power-hungry, fat, greedy, foul-mouthed, lazy, drug-hooked, super-drunk, alcoholic, psychotic, obese, athiest, mentally-insane, anti-American, and narcissist mother, tries to discover the source of the problem of her dark past, as well as a way to help Satan rule the planet. She and Satan find out that Josh Holo(Xandir the Spellcaster) is the source of her problems. She figured out that the Earth would be in her dark image if he never existed. So, Satan's army kidnapped Josh Holo, and starts to hypnotize him. The Heroes Alliance set out to find him everywhere they'd manage, but have no luck searching for his previous existence. They defeat Satan's army who ambush them. When they opened the gate to Hell, they arrive but they are too late! Diana has brainwashed her son completely. She orders him to say "I wish that a time machine lands here baby." After her evil wish is granted, she travels back in time and blows up a building where the younger Josh Holo is, killing him. Then, the entire world has changed. Diana Holo rules the United States, Japan, Israel, and the rest of human civilization are wiped off the face of the Earth, a lot of endangered species of animals are extinct, the environment is heavily polluted, crime rose to the roof, the Statue of Liberty is destroyed(as well as the White House & the Seven Wonders of the World which included the City of Jerusalem), the global economy is completely dead, natural disasters are out of control, the United Nations is completely abandoned, and Satan rules the rest of the world! Also, Shaylin Holo(Josh's 1st sister), Haley Holo(Josh's 2nd sister), Leelee Holo(Josh's 3rd sister), Kamen Riders Ichigo and Nigo, the Red Ranger, and Spider-Man were Diana's brainwashed agents. With Josh Holo gone from his existence forever without any answers, Optimus Prime is the only one who knows what's going on, and must form an unlikely but temporary alliance with a gang of villains, who who are jealous of the Holo Family, to fix time(so they could restore the world's proper timeline, as well as bringing Josh Holo back from the dead). The villains he had no choice but to ally with them are: Baron Strucker, Viper, Grim Reaper, H.Y.D.R.A. Agents, Dr. Drakken, Greasepit, Shego, Kurata, Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, and Victreebel. He also meets a team of Optimus from other Transformers incarnations. And they must defeat Satan, Diana Holo, and her alliance of evil villains once and for all. After Satan is sealed, and Diana Holo falls to her death. SATAN AND HOLO FAMILY MEMBERSHIP: This is what the Holo Family would be like if they ruled the world without Josh Holo existing. 'Leaders:'(founders) Satan-the main villain where EVERY SINGLE action hero challenge him in the final battle. He speaks through a post, with a red beacon. Diana Holo-Josh Holo's evil mother who successfully rules the United States. She speaks through a post, with a purple beacon. Jeem Modeem-second-in-command of Diana Holo's government, who was a school bully that has been picking on Josh, and trying to brainwash the school kids, by acts of coercion, and rule the streets. Megatron-top general of the Holo Family, and leader of the Evil Decepticons. Great Leader of Shocker-a nameless leader of terrorist organization Shocker. He was once an alien who formed an alliance with Hitler while forming the organization. 'Generals:'(those who serve the leaders, and command the warriors in battle) *The generals sit in chairs, circling around a large, round table. Rita Repulsa(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Darth Vader(Star Wars) Cobra Commander(G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Cy-Kill(Go-Bots) Maximus IQ(Atomic Betty) Contessa De Worm(Cosmic Quantum Ray) Snaptrap(T.U.F.F. Puppy) Skeletor(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Mumm-Ra(Thundercats) Osama bin Laden(real life) Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda(Kamen Rider)*He dons the same black armor like he did when joining Dai-Shocker in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker. Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) Night Master(Yin Yang Yo!) Black Cross Fuehrer(Himitsu Sentai Goranger)*His same look from "Gokaiger! Goseiger! Super Sentai! 199 Great Hero Battle!" Lord Voldemort(Harry Potter) Dr. Claw(Inspector Gadget) Pinky and the Brain(Pinky and the Brain) Zoltar(Battle of the Planets) Myotismon(Digimon: Digital Monsters) Sea Hag(Popeye) Vilgax(Ben 10: Alien Force) Skeleton King(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) 'Warriors:'(those who serve both leaders and generals) Goldar(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Genosect(Pokemon) Carnage and Crimson Dynamo(Marvel Comics) Clayface and Black Manta(DC Comics) Chucky(Child's Play) Bluto(Popeye) Orochimaru(Naruto: Shippuden) Ikadevil and Wolf Man(Kamen Rider) Kamek(Super Mario Bros.) Soundwave, Laserbeak, Rumble, Ravage, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Scrapper, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, and Hook(Transformers) Boba Fett(Star Wars) Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) Tobe(Pucca: Funny Love) Evil-Lyn, Beast-Man, Trapjaw, and Mer-Man(He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) Metal Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Captain Hook(Peter Pan) Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Destro(G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero) Mandarin(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperofrce Go!) Freddy Krueger(A Nightmare on Elm Street) Jason Voorhees(Friday the 13th) 'Foot Soldiers:' Shocker Soldiers Putty Patrol Zolders Stormtroopers al-Qaedan terrorists VOICE CAST: *Robert Pattinson-Xandir the Spellcaster *Dolph Lundgren-Lord Axenmorth *Warwick Davis-Probe *Peter Cullen-Optimus Prime *Roger Craig Smith-Sonic the Hedgehog *Jackie Earl Haley-Satan, Freddy Krueger, Rorschach, *Cree Summer-Rita Repulsa *Charlie Adler-Baron Zemo, Cobra Commander, Ikadevil, Deputy Fuzz *Maile Flanagan-Diana Holo *James Rolfe-Jeem Modeem *Rosario Dawson-Nitrogeneticka *Frank Welker-Megatron, Soundwave, Rumble, Laserbeak, Ravage, Skywarp, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, Dr. Claw Bowser, Brain *Jeff Bennett-Kamen Rider Ichigo, Kamen Rider Nigo, Egon Spengler, Kelswick, *Maurice LaMarche-Inspector Gadget *Steven Blum-Wolverine, Orochimaru *Corey Burton-Captain Hook, Destro, Boba Fett, Orko, Brawn *Scott Menville-Iceman *Susan Eisenberg-Wonder Woman *Jim Cummings *Julian Sands-Maximus IQ *Matthew W. Taylor-Snaptrap *Neil Patrick Harris-Spider-Man *Quniton Flynn-Bumblebee, Tobe *Austin St. John-Red Ranger *Phil LaMarr-Winston Zeddemore, Skywarp *Kevin Michael Richardson-Omega Supreme, Bluto, Zoltar, Darth Vader, Roadblock, Wolf Man *Robin Atkin Downes - Mumm-Ra *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell, She-Ra, Invisible Woman *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Clancy Brown - Ultra Magnus, Ambassador Hell, Shredder *Tajja Isen - Atomic Betty *Nic Sampson - He-Man *Brad Dourif - Chucky *Rick D. Wasserman - Thor *Kari Wahlgren - Evil-Lyn *Billy West - Popeye, Slimer *Tom Kenny - Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Arthur, Skeletor, Starscream, Garagaranda, Vertex, *Marc Thompson-Dante Vale *Tara Strong - Olive Oyl, Bloom, Princess, Keyop, Widowmaker, Leelee Holo, Elementa *Rob Paulsen - Throttle, Brain(talking voice) *Casey Kasem - Cliffjumper, Bluestreak, Mark, Teletraan I *Keith Szarabajka - Savage Dragon, Duke, Battle Cat *Kimberly Brooks - Shaylin Holo *Hunter Mackenzie Austin- Haley Holo *Jeffrey Combs-Ratchet *Cam Clarke-Hound *Andre Sogliuzzo *Fred Tatasciore *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Wally Wingert *Dwight Schultz *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Phil Morris *Doug Erholtz - Halonix Maximus *Jim Meskimen *Kathy Bates - Sea Hag *Lex Lang *Travis Willingham - Devastator Special Guests Appearance: Japanese Seiyu: Even though Japanese people will be working on the English dub of the movie DISTRIBUTED BY: *Warner Premiere, Allied Businesses, and Amblin Entertainment(USA) *Toei Animation, and Actas Inc.(Japan) Animation Quality Distributed: *Film Roman(USA) *Toei Animation(Japan) Theatrical Release Dates *Coming Soon(Japan) SOUNDTRACK CD: All music composed & orchestrated by Steve Jablonsky (Transformers film series) & Guy Michelmore (Ultimate Avengers the Movie, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes) combined forces with the Czech Film Orchestra (Valkryia Chronicles series, Epic Movie) , and latin singing choir conductor by Jan Chalipecky Music Score: Tracklisting' ' *1. "Introspective Overture" *2. "Main Title" *3. "Dark Pasts--Xandir's Childhood Apocalypse" *4. "Looking for Answers" *5. "Reminiscence of History" *6. "The Holo Family Membership Arrives" *7. "Financial Economy Corrupts" *8. "Satan's Negotiations with all the Generals in a circle" *9. "Xandir's Abduction" *10. "Death of Xandir the Spellcaster" *11. "Determination Solitude" *12. "No Sign of Xandir the Spellcaster" *13. "Satan's Assembly over Xandir the Spellcaster--Diana Holo's Decision" *14. "Into Darkness" *15. "I Wish that a Time Machine Lands Here Baby." *16. "Global Pandemic over Insolence" *17. "Awakening Evil--The Prophecy begins" *18. "Crossfiring the Battlestation" *19. "World is Dying" *20. "One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall" *21. "Josh Holo Returns/Josh vs Satan" *22. "The World is Back To Normal" *23. "All of the Heroes Come Together" *24. "Good vs Evil---the Greatest Battle in History" *25. "Give Jesus Our Strength!" *26. "Final Decision" *27. "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler, first song at the end credits *28. "Hero" by Skillet, second song at the end credits *29. America's National Anthem, the final song at the end credits *30. "Outta my Magical Hands(Xandir the Spellcaster's theme)" by James Hetfield & Orianthi BONUS REMIX CD: When the soundtrack for the movie comes out, another CD will come out as well. Songs are theme songs based on TV shows that starred the members of the Heroes Alliance, and every one of them are remixes performed by different artists. #Heroes Alliance theme "Fight as a Family" by #Transformers Theme by Black Lab #Let's Go! Rider Kick! by Rider Girls #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers by ? #Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! by My Darkest Days #Pucca by ? #Yin Yang Yo! by ? #Digimon: Digital Monsters by ? #Spider-Man by ? #Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot by ? #Himitsu Sentai Goranger by Mad Sultan & his 4-E Thievez Crew feat. Snoop Dogg #Popeye the Sailor Man by ? #Ghostbusters by Omar Santana and Evan Gamble Lewis #Atomic Betty by ? #T.U.F.F. Puppy by Volbeat #Thundercats by ? #Captain Planet ending theme by ? #Inspector Gadget by ? #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles by ? #Pokemon "Gotta Catch 'Em All!" by We Came as Romans #Naruto: Shippuden "Heroes Come Back" by ? #G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero by ? #Go-Bots by ? #Sailor Moon by ? #Kim Possible by 7 Icons #Gekko Kamen by ? #Cyborg 009(1960s) by ? #Kikaider by ? #Captain Flamingo by r3v1v3d Dj's Coordinations #Beyblade: Metal Fusion by ? #Bakugan Battle Brawlers by Pop Evil #Men in Black by Alien Ant Farm #The Powerpuff Girls ending theme by ? #Ben 10 original theme by ? #Generator Rex by ? #W.I.T.C.H. by High & Mighty Color #Mighty Mouse by ? #Ultraman by ? #Heroes Alliance Ending theme "We are the Alliance" by ? GIANT HERO MONSTERS, SUPERHEROES, AND ROBOTS THAT WILL APPEAR GIANT MONSTERS AND HEROES *Godzilla *Rodan *Anguirus *King Ceasar *Jet Jaguar *Varan *Gorosaurus *Baragon *Manda *Kumonga *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. *Mothra *Minya *Godzilla Jr. *King Kong *Kamen Rider J *Ultraman *Gamera *Death Kappa *Gorgo *Yongary *Wangmagwi *Gappa *Galgameth SUPER SENTAI MECHA: *Varidreen *Sky Ace *Battle Fever Robo *Daidenjin *Sunvulcan Robo *Gogglerobo *Dynarobo *Biorobo *Changerobo *Flashking *Great Five *Liverobo *Turborobo *Fiverobo *Jet Icarus *Daizyujin *Dairen-Oh *Muteki Shogun *Ohranger Robo *RV Robo *Galaxy Mega *Gingai-Oh *Victory Robo *Timerobo *Gaoking *Senpuujin *Abaren-Oh *Dekaranger Robo *Magiking *DaiBouken *GekiTouja *Engine-Oh *Shinken-Oh *Gosei Great *Gokai-Oh *Go-Busteroh POWER RANGERS MEGAZORDS *Ultrazord *Thunder Ultrazord *Ninja Ultrazord *Shogun Megazord *Zeo Ultrazord Carrier Mode *Super Zeo Megazord *Warrior Wheel *Auric *Turbo Megazord *Robo Racer *Rescue Megazord *Artillatron *AstroDelta Megazord *Mega Winger *Mega Voyager *Galaxy Megazord(powered by Lights of Orion) *Defender Torozord *Stratoforce Megazord *Centauros Megazord *Zenith *Lightspeed Solarzord *Supertrain Megazord *Omega Megazord *Shadow Force Megazord(Mode Red) *Quantumsaurus Rex Megazord *Wild Force Megazord *Kongazord *Predazord *Isis Megazord *Animus *Pegasus Megazord *Hurricane Megazord(riding the Mammoth Zord) *Valkasaurus Megazord *Triceramax Megazord *Brachio Zord *Delta Titan Megazord *Delta Command Megazord *S.W.A.T. Megazord *Titan Megazord *Solar Streak Megazord *Centauros Phoenix Megazord *Manticore Megazord *Phoenix Unizord *Drivemax Ultrazord *Flashpoint Megazord *Battlefleet Megazord *Sentinel Knight *Jungle Pride Charge *Jungle Master Megazord *RPM Ultrazord *Road Attack Zord *Samurai Gigazord *Light Megazord OTHER ROBOTS: *Dynamo(The Powerpuff Girls) *Super Robot(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Voltron(Voltron: Defender of the Universe) *Giant Robo(Giant Robo) *Taekwon V(Robot Taekwon V) *Gigantor(Gigantor) *Big Guy(Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Mazinger Z(Mazinger Z) *Ganger 28(Bunny Maloney) *MI-6 2 "Miroku"(Negadon: The Monster from Mars) *VF-1 Valkyrie(Robotech) *Ramrod(Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs) POKEMON IN THE FINAL BATTLE: Ash's Pokemon *Pikachu *Pidgeotto *Bulbasaur *Charizard *Squirtle *Krabby *Tauros *Muk Misty's Pokemon *Togepi *Goldeen *Staryu *Psyduck Brock's Pokemon *Onix *Geodude *Zubat *Vulpix HUNTIK TITANS IN THE FINAL BATTLE: Dante's Titans *Caliban *Solwing *Metagolem *Ignatius DUKE'S TEAM OF G. I. JOES IN THE FINAL BATTLE *Scarlett *Roadblock *Snake Eyes *Ripcord *Blowtorch *Gung-Ho *Flint *Quick Kick *Lady Jaye *Wild Bill *Bazooka *Mutt & Junkyard *Footloose *Barbecue *Cover Girl *Recondo *Airbourne *Spirit & Freedom *Sgt. Slaughter *Falcon *Leatherneck *Dial Tone *Sci-Fi *Low-Light *Beach Head *Agent Faces *Shipwreck & Polly *Topside *Pathfinder *Ambush *Rock 'n Roll DIGIMON IN THE FINAL BATTLE: *Omnimon *Garudamon *Lilymon *MegaKabuterimon *Zudomon *Imperialdramon(fighting mode) *Silphymon *Shukkuamon *Gallantmon(crimson mode) *MegaGargomon *Sakuyamon *Justimon *Antylamon *Andromon *MarineAngemon *Beezlemon *Calumon *Susanoomon *ShineGreymon(burst mode) *MirageGaogamon(burst mode) *Rosemon(burst mode) *Ravemon(burst mode) *BishopChessmon *RookChessmon *Centaromon *Shawjamon AUTOBOTS IN THE FINAL BATTLE *Trailbreaker(Generation 1) *Sunstreaker(Generation 1) *Side Swipe(Generation 1) *Hound(Generation 1) *Jazz(Generation 1) *Mirage(Generation 1) *Bluestreak(Generation 1) *Ratchet(Generation 1) *Prowl(Generation 1) *Wheeljack(Generation 1) *Skyfire(Generation 1) *Grimlock(Generation 1) *Slag(Generation 1) *Sludge(Generation 1) *Snarl(Generation 1) *Swoop(Generation 1) *Brawn(Generation 1) *Huffer(Generation 1) *Windcharger(Generation 1) *Gears(Generation 1) *Cliffjumper(Generation 1) *Bumblebee(Generation 1) *Roller(Generation 1) *Grapple(Generation 1) *Smokescreen(Generation 1) *Hoist(Generation 1) *Red-Alert(Generation 1) *Inferno(Generation 1) *Tracks(Generation 1) *Skids(Generation 1) *Warpath(Generation 1) *Powerglide(Generation 1) *Cosmos(Generation 1) *Beachcomber(Generation 1) *Seaspray(Generation 1) *Perceptor(Generation 1) *Blaster(Generation 1) **Ramhorn(Generation 1) **Steeljaw(Generation 1) **Rewind(Generation 1) **Eject(Generation 1) *Omega Supreme(Generation 1) *Superion(Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, and Slingshot)(Generation 1) *Defensor(Hot Spot, First-Aid, Streetwise, Groove, and Blades)(Generation 1) GOBOT GUARDIANS IN THE FINAL BATTLE *Leader-1 *Turbo *Scooter *Small Foot *Van Guard *Path Finder *Heat Seeker *Road Ranger *Twister ALL MEMBERS OF THE HOLO FAMILY IN THE FINAL BATTLE: With the world returned to normal thanks to time travel,the Holo Family was reformed, with more members, and they all challenged all of the heroes in every universe to their final confrontation. The slideshow of the members is below: Diana Holo as human.png|Diana Holo Jeem Modeem as cyborg v2.png|Jeem Modeem Gun Moron.png|Gun Moron Seth Snot.png|Seth Snot Dusty Hater.png|Dusty Hater Megamo.png|Megamo Loudimo.png|Loudimo Fatina.png|Fatina Megatron.png|Megatron Soundwave.png|Soundwave Rumble.jpg|Rumble Laserbeak.png|Laserbeak Ravage.png|Ravage Starscream.png|Starscream Thundercracker.png|Thundercracker Skywarp.png|Skywarp Reflector.png|Reflector Shockwave.png|Shockwave Frenzy.png|Frenzy Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell.png|Shrapnel, Kickback, and Bombshell Devastator.png.png|Devastator Dirge.jpg|Dirge Thrust.jpg|Thrust Ramjet.png|Ramjet Blitzwing.jpg.jpg|Blitzwing Astrotrain.png|Astrotrain Buzz Saw.png|Buzz Saw Menasor.png|Menasor Bruticus.png|Bruticus Great Leader of Shocker.jpeg|The Great Leader of Shocker Ikadevil.png|Ikadevil Garagaranda.jpg|Garagaranda Wolf Man.jpg|Wolf Man Hiruchameleon.jpg|Hiruchameleon Spider Man.jpg|Spider Man Scorpion Man.jpg|Scorpion Man Bee Woman.jpg|Bee Woman Gebacondor.jpg|Gebacondor Yamogeras.jpg|Yamogeras Tokeragon.jpg|Tokeragon Phirasaurus.jpg|Phirasaurus Kinokomorgu.jpg|Kinokomorgu Ghoster.jpg|Ghoster Fly Man.jpg|Fly Man Namazugiller.gif|Namazugiller Zanjioh.jpg|Zanjioh Jaguar Man.PNG|Jaguar Man Sea Snake Man.jpg|Sea Snake Man Cockroach Man.jpg|Cockroach Man Poison Lizard Man.PNG|Poison Lizard Man Shiomaneking.jpg|Shiomaneking Unidogma.jpg|Unidogma Ganikoumori.png|Ganikoumori Kuragewolf.jpg|Kuragewolf Inokabuton.jpg|Inokabuton Isojinjaguar.png|Isoginjaguar Utsubogames.jpg|Utsubogames Washikamagiri.jpg|Washikamagiri Kumolion.jpg|Kumolion Canarycobra.jpg|Canarycobra Haetoribachi.jpg|Haetoribachi Namekujikinoko.jpg|Namekujikinoko Garaox.jpg|Garaox Kame Bazooka.jpg|Kame Bazooka Shocker Riders.jpg|Shocker Riders Shocker Soldiers.png|Shocker Soldiers Rita Repulsa.jpg|Rita Repulsa Goldar.jpg|Goldar Scorpina.jpg|Scorpina Bones.jpg|Bones Mighty Minotaur.jpg|Mighty Minotaur King Sphinx.jpg|King Sphinx Gnarly Gnome.jpg|Gnarly Gnome Pudgy Pig.jpg|Pudgy Pig Eyeguy.jpg|Eyeguy Terror Toad.jpg|Terror Toad Madame Woe.jpg|Madame Woe Chunky Chicken.jpg|Chunky Chicken Frankenstein.jpg|Frankenstein Twinman.jpg|Twinman Goatan the Storm-Bringer.jpg|Goatan the Storm-Bringer Jellyfish.jpg|Jellyfish Peckster.jpg|Peckster Lizzonator.jpg|Lizzonator Pumpkin Rapper.jpg|Pumpkin Rapper Soccadillo.jpg|Soccadillo Rhinoblaster.jpg|Rhinoblaster Commander Crayfish.png.png|Commander Crayfish Oysterizer.jpg|Oysterizer Putty Patrol.png|Putty Patrol Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader Stormtroopers.jpg|Stormtroopers Cobra Commander.jpg|Cobra Commander Destro.jpg|Destro Baroness.png|Baroness Major Bludd.jpg|Major Bludd Dr. Mindbender.jpg|Dr. Mindbender Storm Shadow.png|Storm Shadow Zartan.jpg|Zartan Tomax and Xamot.png|Tomax and Xamot Cy-Kill.png|Cy-Kill Maximus I.Q..jpg|Maximus I.Q. Contessa De Worm.png|Contessa De Worm Verminious Snaptrap.png|Verminoius Snaptrap Skeletor.jpg|Skeletor Beast Man.jpg|Beast Man Evil-Lyn.jpg|Evil-Lyn Trapjaw.jpg|Trapjaw Mer-Man.jpg|Mer-Man Whiplash.jpg.jpg|Whiplash Triclops.jpg|Triclops Hordak.jpg|Hordak Mumm-Ra.jpg|Mumm-Ra Osama bin Laden.jpg|Osama bin Laden al-Qaedan terrorists.png|al-Qaedan terrorists Bowser.jpg|Bowser Kamek.jpg|Kamek Night Master.png|Night Master Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard.jpg|Carl Black Cross Fuehrer.jpg.jpg|Black Cross Fuehrer Sunring Mask.jpg|Sunring Mask Iron Man Mask General Temujin.jpg|Iron Man Mask General Temujin Volcano Mask General Magman.jpg|Volcano Mask General Magman Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask.jpg|Commander-in-Chief Golden Mask Gold Mask.jpg|Gold Mask Samurai Mask.jpg|Samurai Mask Bronze Mask.jpg|Bronze Mask Jade Mask.jpg|Jade Mask Poison Gas Mask.jpg|Poison Gas Mask Cresent Moon Mask.jpg|Crescent Moon Mask Poison Fang Mask.jpg|Poison Fang Mask Witch Mask.jpg|Witch Mask Wing Mask.jpg|Wing Mask Mirror Mask.jpg|Mirror Mask Black Hair Mask.jpg|Black Hair Mask Blue Muscle Mask.jpg|Blue Muscle Mask Warship Mask.jpg|Warship Mask Cyborg Q.jpg|Cyborg Q Pirate Mask.jpg|Pirate Mask Baseball Mask.jpg|Baseball Mask Cowshoe Mask.jpg|Cowshoe Mask Television Mask.jpg|Television Mask Can Opener Mask.jpg|Can Opener Mask Zolders.jpg|Zolders Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort Dr. Claw.png|Dr. Claw Pinky and the Brain.jpg|Pinky and the Brain Zoltar.jpg|Zoltar Myotismon.jpg|Myotismon Phantomon.jpg|Phantomon SkullMeramon.jpg|SkullMeramon Piedmon.jpg|Piedmon Sea Hag.jpg|Sea Hag Bluto.jpg|Bluto Vilgax.jpg.jpg|Vilgax Skeleton King.png|Skeleton King Mandarin.png|Mandarin Genesect.jpg|Genesect Carnage.real.jpg|Carnage Crimson Dynamo.jpg|Crimson Dynamo Clayface.real.jpg|Clayface Black Manta.jpg|Black Manta Chucky.jpg|Chucky Orochimaru.jpg.jpg|Orochimaru Tobe.jpg.jpg|Tobe Metal Sonic.jpg|Metal Sonic Captain Hook.real.jpg|Captain Hook Shredder.jpg|Shredder Freddy Krueger.jpg|Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees CAMEOS *President Barack Obama & his family *Steven Spielberg *Vice President Joe Biden *Richard Machowicz *John Walsh(appears on Teletraan I about Diana Holo's suspicoius dominance on the case) *Shaylin Holo *Haley Holo *Leeloo Holo *Baxter Stockman *Baron Strucker *Viper *Grim Reaper *H.Y.D.R.A. Agents *Dr. Drakken *Greasepit *Shego *Kurata *Team Rocket(Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, Lickitung, Weezing, and Victreebel) *Dr. Karbunkle *Halonix Maximus(flashback) OTHER APPEARANCES: It is said that the film will appear in the Guiness Book of World Records. Category:Crossover films Category:Superheroes Category:Mystery Category:Supervillians Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Animation Category:Science fiction Category:Movies Category:War Category:Upcoming Category:Revelations Category:Action Category:Crossover films Category:Global Disaster Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Apocalypse Category:Events Category:Feature film Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Superheroes Category:Events Category:Epics Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Toei Category:Anime Category:Go-Bots Category:Transformers Category:Marvel Comics Category:Nintendo films Category:Sega Category:Digimon Category:Pokemon